


Operation Ladynoir

by VioletFleur



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir July, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, eventually, ladrien, so basically all the ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletFleur/pseuds/VioletFleur
Summary: After their daily patrol Ladybug and Chat Noir are relaxing on a rooftop when Chat decides that he will initiate his plan, called Operation Ladynoir. He askes Ladybug if she has ever kissed someone. What will happen next?





	1. Operation Ladynoir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!  
> I decided that I will participate in #ladynoirjuly2k17  
> This is day 2: Banter  
> For my other works go to my Tumblr page: https://victorique-art.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sorry if my English is not perfect, it's not my native language, but I tried my best! Hope you enjoy it!  
> Love,  
> The author

‘Have you ever kissed someone, Ladybug?’ asked Chat with a smirk on his face.

It was almost midnight. The two superheroes were sitting on a rooftop relaxing after their daily patrol.

He could tell that his question has successfully surprised her. He had the whole conversation planned. She is going to tell him blushing that no, she’s never kissed anyone. Then he will gallantly offer to help her practice. And when they kiss she will totally fall in love with him. It was the perfect plan. He called it Operation Ladynoir.

But his perfectly planned night suddenly took an unexpected turn.

Ladybug confidently smiled back and replied without any sign of blushing.

‘Actually, I have.’

Chat almost fell off the roof from the shock.

Operation Ladynoir was destroyed. How did he never thought of the possibility that she had kissed someone before? And obviously, she had.

Ladybug watched Chat’s misery with satisfaction.

‘Who was it?’ Chat tried to ask it casually but it was more desperate than casual.

‘I’m not telling you,’ said Ladybug grinning.

‘You have to tell me!’

‘Why do you want to know this badly?’

‘I… I’m just a curious cat, that’s all,’ he lowered his head trying to hide his blushing face unsuccessfully.

‘Well, if it’s just to satisfy your curiosity, then I won’t tell you.’

‘You’re torturing me and you enjoy it!’

‘Correct, maybe you are wiser than I thought.’

‘Do I know him?’

‘Definitely,’ laughed Ladybug like it was some inside joke only she understood.

‘What’s his name?’ he asked her eagerly.

‘No, it would be too easy,’ she replied with a smug face. ‘Ask something else.’

‘What does he look like?’

‘Kitty, you are not very creative with your questions, are you?’ she chuckled softly. ‘Well let’s see…’

She looked at Chat who leaned closer eagerly, so he wouldn’t miss anything.

‘He has blond hair and green eyes. He is taller than me…’ she stopped for a few seconds to think. ‘And he is also a very nice guy, just a bit thick-headed.’ She laughed again at that inside joke Chat didn’t seem to know. And it bothered him like crazy.

‘Damn, Ladybug! That could be anyone!’ he grunted jealously.

‘Well, in that case, it seems like you won’t find out anytime soon,’ said Ladybug still enjoying herself very much.

‘I can’t believe someone had the courage to kiss Ladybug,’ Chat muttered under his breath, irritated.

Ladybug laughed again.

‘Actually, I kissed him.’

Another shock. Chat felt like his poor heart won’t be able to endure this any longer.

‘What??? **You** kissed him? I give up…’ He laid down on the rooftop while Ladybug was still sitting next to him laughing at his reaction.

‘Ladybug kissed him…’ Chat didn’t stop murmuring in his disbelief. ‘That lucky bastard…’

It seemed like Ladybug didn’t want to stop teasing him because she continued.

‘Oh, and it was also like in a fairytale…’

‘Stop…’ whispered Chat, acting like he was in physical pain.

‘…You know when true love’s kiss breaks the evil curse and…’ she wanted to continue but Chat suddenly sat up. He looked at Ladybug, confused.

‘True love’s kiss? Are you telling me… that he is your true love?’

For the first time that night, Ladybug was the one so shocked that she couldn’t speak for a moment, just looked at Chat with wide eyes.

‘No, I definitely did not say that,’ answered Ladybug while turning away so Chat couldn’t see her face.

‘Well, but it sounded like that.’

‘Well, you misunderstood.’

‘Why aren’t you looking this way? Hey, Ladybug…’ Chat reached for her with both his arms. He grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her back so he could look at her.

He couldn’t believe his own eyes.

‘Ladybug… Are you blushing?’

‘No, I am not…’ she answered, definitely blushing.

Chat decided that he will postpone his self-pity that there’s another guy who can make Ladybug blush, and he will enjoy what was left of this night with teasing his lady since it was a rare occasion that she made a face like this.

‘So this guy, your _true love_ …’ he said grinning, emphasizing the last two words.

‘No, he’s not!’ she interrupted heatedly.

‘Must be a very _pawsome_ guy if you love him that much,’ he continued teasing her.

‘I do not love him!’ she yelled furiously. ‘And stop this!’

‘Why are you so _hissterical_?’

Ladybug was enraged.

‘You know what? Actually, I hate him! I hate his stupid little smug face and his stupid little puns! He is an idiot! I hate him!’

‘Wait a minute,’ Chat stared at Ladybug, confused. ‘Tall, blond, green eyes, likes puns and you think he’s an idiot?’ he laughed with amusement. ‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you are talking about me.’

Ladybug froze and a wave of panic appeared on her face.

Chat didn’t seem to notice it so he continued.

‘But that’s impossible,’ he shook his head laughing. ‘I would never forget my first kiss with Ladybug.’

He unexpectedly felt a sudden pain in his head. It was Ladybug’s yoyo.

‘You are an idiot!’ she yelled furiously as she jumped over to another roof.

‘Wait, Ladybug!’ shouted Chat as he followed her. ‘You’ve never told me who it is!’

‘I’ll tell you when he stops being an idiot!’

 

 

In the end, Operation Ladynoir was more successful than he thought.


	2. General discussions about staying awake in class, French literature, Voltron and Operation Ladynoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Although Operation Ladynoir was supposed to be only one chapter which I especially made for Ladynoir July, the story continues with an even longer chapter! And it's still not over. I have a lot of ideas for a longer fan fiction so please bear with my really slow work pace especially now that uni starts next week.  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://victorique-art.tumblr.com/

‘Marinette! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, wake up immediately!’

Marinette jerked her head up. She looked around confused, still half-asleep trying to figure out what was happening.

The first thing she realized that she was in the classroom. Great, she fell asleep during class again.

The second thing she noticed that everyone was looking at her. Chloé had a smug grin on her face, however, most of the class was watching her with a warm smile. They were used to the fact that Marinette was sometimes a bit scattered. Although Alya and Nino looked a little worried.

And of course, there was Miss Bustier, the one who woke her up, standing next to her seat, arms crossed, and a stern look on her face.

‘I’m sorry, Miss Bustier,’ Marinette said lowering her head in embarrassment. She peeked up a little to see if Adrien was also looking at her.

But she had to find out that in the whole class Adrien was the only one who wasn’t watching her. Marinette was a little bit disappointed. She immediately started to overthink things. Maybe he didn’t care enough to turn around?

Marinette was still observing Adrien. His hair was a bit messier than normal. He was facing forward, his chin resting on his hand. And his breathing was steady. Too steady.

Miss Bustier didn’t say anything else to Marinette because she was also watching Adrien.

‘Do I have to wake up the whole class today?’ she sighed angrily.

The teacher stepped a few steps forward. Then for everyone’s surprise, she clapped her hand so strongly and loudly that it startled the whole class. Poor Rose nearly fell off her chair.

And of course, the one the sound was meant to, Adrien, he jumped up frightened then with an angry look on his face he… He hissed?

Everyone was staring at him, in dismay. It seemed that even Miss Bustier lost her voice. But shortly her shocked expression turned angry.

‘Adrien Agreste! I do not tolerate this kind of behavior in my classroom! Frist, you fall asleep, then… this!’ She couldn’t find the right words to express what just happened.

Adrien, who was now awake and fully aware of the situation he was in, turned bright red. He slowly sat down.

‘I am really sorry, Miss Bustier,’ he said softly with genuine apology in his voice.

‘I’m not finished with the two of you yet,’ she said finally, looking at Adrien and Marinette. ‘So, before I have been interrupted we were talking about Jules Verne’s novel…’ continued the teacher the lesson where she left off.

Adrien, who was asleep at the time when Marinette was woken up, didn’t understand why she was also in trouble. As Miss Bustier was busy writing on the blackboard about _Around the_ _World in Eighty Days_ , the boy turned around and looked at Marinette with a questioning look on his face.

‘You okay?’ he whispered.

Marinette immediately started to feel her face turning warm and red. She wasn’t sure if she could whisper back a proper reply so she just nodded.

Adrien wanted to say something more but he turned back suddenly, just in time before their teacher could have noticed he wasn’t listening again.

 _‘Wow, nice instinctive reflex,’_ thought Marinette, while looking at the back of his head with great admiration.

The lesson continued uneventfully. After about ten minutes Adrien started to feel that he’s going to fall asleep again. His head was heavy, and every blink was longer than the one before. He did some tricks he knew to help him stay awake. He really tried to listen to what Miss Bustier was talking about. He stretched his limbs. He tried doodling.

But nothing worked. He still felt like he is going to fall asleep any minute.

Fortunately, he remembered something he read online about staying awake in class. (Well, this wasn’t the first time he had to try really hard not to fall asleep so of course, he searched for solutions.)

Accidentally, this was the moment Nino looked at his best friend to see if he’s okay.

Well, he was kind of not.

Nino was shocked to notice that Adrien’s face was, as he would have said, distorted by pain. (Of course, Nino was a bit exaggerating. He was the class’ #1 drama queen.)

Fortunately, Miss Bustier was busy writing on the blackboard, so she didn’t notice the two boys talking.

‘Dude, what the… You okay?’ he whispered with a worried voice.

Adrien turned to Nino, surprised and a bit embarrassed.

‘What? Yeah, I’m fine, just really sleepy.’

‘You looked like you were in pain!’ Nino pushed the subject.

‘Oh, that! I was just pinching the skin on my palm really hard,’ he whispered back normally.

Nino looked at him with wide eyes.

‘And why the hell would you do that?’ he still couldn’t put things together.

‘It’s a great trick to help yourself stay awake in class. I read it online. You pinch yourself and the pain will jolt you back into the class,’ he explained quietly.

Nino, who obviously never heard about this before, was still taken aback.

Miss Bustier stopped writing and turned around for a minute so he had to wait a bit before asking again.

‘But doesn’t it hurt?’ he was still worried.

‘Yes, but that’s the point…’ Adrien started to lose his patience.

‘Dude, don’t hurt yourself!’

‘What?’ Adrien laughed as soundlessly as he could. He was kind of happy that his best friend was worried about him this much. ‘It’s not that painful. Really. And anyway, I’ve had way more painful injuries in the past year,’ he said remembering back all the injuries he suffered while being Chat Noir. And altogether, even though that sometimes they hurt like hell, they weren’t bad memories. He got them while protecting his city and his friends, while his partner and love of his life was on his side. He smiled trying to reassure his best friend that he was okay.

But since Nino didn’t know about his double life, this just only made him shocked and more worried. Talking about injuries others didn’t know about while smiling wasn’t a good combination.

‘What… kind of injuries…. are you talking about?’ Nino asked really quietly, still in dismay.

Adrien realized that he had made a mistake.

Unfortunately, Miss Bustier turned back again to face the class so the boys had to pretend they were listening. After a really long four minutes, their teacher started writing on the blackboard again.

‘Wait, Nino! Don’t worry! I was just kidding!’ whispered Adrien quickly.

‘What kind of injuries were you talking about?’ asked Nino again, slowly, with a really serious tune.

Adrien knew that it was hopeless to try to make him believe it was just a joke. But he didn’t want to lie either.

‘Nothing serious, I promise. Just… work related stuff…’

Well, he wasn’t practically lying. Being a superhero was kind of a profession.

Nino was still looking at his best friend in dismay. Then he turned forward and whispered with tears in his eyes.

‘I must protect this boy…’

‘What? I didn’t hear you.’

‘Nothing, my friend… Nothing.’

*

Meanwhile, the girls behind them had a - one could say - pretty similar conversation. Around the same time the boys started talking to each other, Marinette turned to her best friend.

‘Psst, Alya!’ whispered Marinette.

‘What?’

‘Pinch me!’

Alya looked at Marinette with distrust in her eyes.

‘Say again.’

‘I said pinch me! Like really hard!’ asked Marinette again.

‘Girl, if this is your new kink, then I appreciate that you thought of me but no thanks.’

‘Alya!’ whispered Marinette embarrassed. ‘Stop joking! I’m going to fall asleep again… I need you to pinch me so that the pain will wake me up properly.’

Miss Bustier stopped writing on the blackboard for a few minutes so the girls had to quickly face forward. When the teacher wasn’t looking anymore they picked up their conversation where they had left off. Alya looked at Marinette with the same suspicious look on her face.

‘That’s crazy, girl!’ she said quietly.

‘No, it isn’t! It really works!’ whispered Marinette angrily.

‘Do you know what is the best trick to help you stay awake in class?’

‘What is it?’ asked Marinette eagerly.

‘Sleeping at night!’

‘Thanks for the advice,’ muttered Marinette in a sarcastic tone.

‘And anyway, why couldn’t you sleep? Don’t tell me you were thinking about a certain pretty blondie all night again…’ said Alya quietly while shaking her head disapprovingly.

Marinette sighed heavily. It was true that she couldn’t sleep because she was unable to stop thinking about a handsome blond boy. But not the one Alya was referring to.

‘Something like that…’ she whispered.

‘Girl, pull yourself together,’ said Alya worriedly.

Marinette just nodded. She considered the conversation over and started quietly copying the things Miss Bustier had written on the blackboard.

Suddenly she felt an unexpected pain in her left side.

‘Ouch!’

She looked at Alya who tried everything not to laugh out loud.

‘You asked for a pinch.’

‘You…’

‘Marinette! Alya! Be quiet!’ yelled Miss Bustier at them. ‘Falling asleep, now talking and fooling around during class! I can’t beli…’ she stopped suddenly. She looked at Nino, shocked. ‘Nino, are you… crying?’

He looked up tears in his eyes.

‘No, Miss Bustier, I’m not crying,’ he said while dramatically wiping his teary eyes.

Adrien and Marinette were looking at him with worried expressions while his girlfriend just facepalmed.

‘What’s the matter?’ asked Miss Bustier softly and a bit confused. She didn’t really know how to handle this situation. ‘Ohm, do you want to go outside… to calm down a bit?’

‘No, I’m okay…’ Nino said wiping his eyes for one last time. ‘It’s just that I’m…’ he looked at the blackboard for a second. ‘I’m really sorry for the main character.’

Miss Bustier looked a bit touched that someone took her lesson this seriously. She totally forgot that she hadn’t finished scolding the girls.

Meanwhile, Alya was just really surprised that his boyfriend even read the book.

‘Oh, I see,’ the teacher said with a warm smile. ‘Do you want to explain to the class why do you feel sorry for Phileas Fogg?’

‘Well…’ Nino looked around a bit confused. ‘You know…’ he looked at Adrien for a few seconds who still appeared to be really worried about his best friend. ‘He is such a good person. He is kind, friendly and honest. He always encourages his friends to do their best. He is charismatic and charming yet he is also modest and a bit shy.’ Nino started tearing up again. ‘He has school and studying and a lot of other after school activities. He has a job and he works so hard while being so young and he even suffers injuries sometimes.’ At this time the whole class was looking at him puzzled but of course Miss Bustier had the most confused look on her face of all. Adrien, the only one who understood what Nino was talking about, just buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. But his friend continued. ‘For so long he didn’t have true friends. And don’t even get me started on his family situation…’ he finished his monologue wiping his teary eyes dramatically, yet again.

Silence fell on the class, only Nino’s theatrical sobbing and Alya’s annoyed sigh was audible.

Finally, Miss Bustier found her voice.

‘Nino, that’s nowhere near what Phileas is like in _Around the World in Eighty Days_. Are you sure you’ve read the right book?’ she asked cautiously.

Nino stopped wiping his eyes.

‘What book?’ he asked confused.

‘The book we are studying about. _Around the World in Eighty Days_ by Jules Verne,’ the teacher said more confused than before.

‘Wait, it’s a book? Isn’t it a cartoon with the, you know, lions in it?’

‘Voltron?’ Marinette asked.

‘No, I’m not talking about Voltron!’

‘Gosh, I love Voltron…’ sighed Adrien.

‘Dude, no, I’m talking about _Around the World in Eighty Days_. Isn’t it a really old cartoon with talking lions as the main characters?’ Nino tried to explain himself desperately.

‘Oh, I think I know which cartoon you’re talking about,’ Marinette said suddenly. ‘I think a saw a few episodes when I was really young. But Nino, we are talking about the book today not the cartoon.

‘Wait, so they made a book out of the cartoon?’ Nino asked Marinette really confused.

‘No, you idiot! The book was the original!’ interrupted Alya annoyed.

‘Someone wrote a book about lions going around the world?’ Nino asked in a doubtful voice.

‘That’s just stupid, why would they be lions?’ Chloé entered the conversation.

‘Yeah, I read the book, but I don’t remember that the author ever mentioned that they are lions,’ Sabrina added.

‘Well, did he say that they are humans?’ Kim asked.

Everyone thought about this for a second.

‘Hmm, actually you all have to agree that Kim has a point,’ Max said.

‘There’s no way that they are lions!’ Alya protested angrily.

‘But they are in the cartoon!’ Nino turned around to face her girlfriend persistently.

The argument probably would have continued forever but suddenly the class heard Rose’s quiet voice from the back of the class.

‘Miss Bustier, are you okay?’ she asked.

The class realized that they have totally forgotten about Miss Bustier. They turned around to pay attention to their teacher who was now sitting at her desk with an expression that kind of said: ‘I don’t even know what is happening anymore…’

After the students murmured quiet regretful apologies, the teacher stood up and sighed tiredly.

‘Firstly, I’m really glad that you are this enthusiastic about the lesson,’ she said. ‘But please refrain yourselves from speaking without permission especially if it’s about cartoon lions…’ It seemed like that was all she wanted to say but suddenly she continued. ‘Oh, and before there’s another argument, I’m going to say this once,’ she sighed again. ‘In the original book, _Around the World in Eighty Days_ , written by Jules Verne, the characters are indeed humans…’

‘I told you so,’ Alya whispered to Nino really satisfied with herself.

‘So if I can maybe continue the lesson…’ started Miss Bustier, but suddenly the bell rang. She sighed again giving up.

The class started to pack their things and a few of them even left the classroom for break time. Marinette wanted to sleep before the next class so she already put her head down on her desk when she heard Miss Bustier’s voice.

‘Marinette, Adrien! I’d like to have a word with you.’

So many things happened during class that they have almost forgotten about falling asleep during class. Both of them got up hesitantly and went to the teacher’s desk expecting a scolding.

‘Calm down, I’m not going to yell at you,’ she said smiling, surprising both Marinette and Adrien. ‘But it is true that there was a lot of time in the past year when the two of you came to school late, skipped a lesson or fell asleep during one,’ she continued with a  serious expression. ‘Do you have any explanation for that?’

Both of them nervously looked down not answering the question.

Miss Bustier sighed again. It was a day of sighs for her.

‘Okay, I’m not going do anything this time,’ she said with a kind and understanding voice. ‘And if there’s something I can help you with or you want to talk to me about something privately, you can come to me anytime.’ She had an honest, reassuring smile on her face.

Marinette and Adrien glanced up with a surprised but grateful look on their faces.

‘But the next time something like this happens,’ Miss Bustier continued again with her serious face,’ I have to contact your parents. Am I clear?’

‘Yes…’ they said simultaneously.

Miss Bustier stood up. She was about to leave the class but she turned around in the door.

‘And you two,’ she looked at Marinette and Adrien, ‘get some sleep.’ She left the classroom but for a second they saw that she was smiling.

Marinette immediately started to worry about what will happen if her parents hear about all of her skipping and sleeping during class. Because being Ladybug meant that there will be more times like this.

She was worrying so much that she wasn’t aware of the fact that she was still standing in front of the teacher’s desk with Adrien. Only did she realized it when she heard his voice.

‘So I suppose you also fell asleep during this lesson…’ Adrien said while nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Marinette gathered all her bravery so she could answer properly.

‘Yeah, I did. I suppose you didn’t notice it because you were also sleeping…’

Adrien looked a bit surprised at Marinette’s answer but then he started laughing.

‘Yeah, right… We are always like this, aren’t we?’ laughed Adrien.

Marinette felt herself blushing. Then she suddenly remembered last night on the rooftop. This just made herself blush even more.

Adrien noticed it but he was used to her blushing so he didn’t find it strange.

‘And uh, Marinette?’ Strangely now he also felt nervous. ‘What Miss Bustier said, so that if you have anything that bothers you… I just wanted to say that you can also come to me if you want to talk about it…’ He shook his head a bit confused. ‘Well, of course, you have Alya for that, but… I’m also here for you.’ He was surprised at how embarrassed he got. ‘And Nino too! Of course, he would also help you… So I just wanted to say that as your friends, we are here to help you anytime.’ He decided that it would be the best for himself to just shut up before he says any more embarrassing stuff.

While listening to Adrien, Marinette just stood frozen to the spot with wide eyes and a really fast heart rate. He just managed to make her fall in love with him a bit more.

Adrien offered his help so generously (and he was so cute while being a bit nervous) that Marinette felt like she just really, really wants to tell him everything. Literally everything.

_‘The truth is that I’m Ladybug. And last night I was out patrolling with Chat Noir as usual. But he asked some stupid questions, and I just wanted to tease him a little about the fact that my first kiss was with him but he doesn’t remember it because he was under Dark Cupid’s control. But then I said something stupid I didn’t mean, like something about being soulmates, but like I said I didn’t mean it! Chat Noir is not my soulmate. Sure thing we are partners and best friends and maybe I have some feeling for him… But no, it’s not like that! No! We are definitely not soulmates. If anyone is my soulmate, it’s you, Adrien. Oh, I didn’t tell you before, but I have the biggest crush on you since like forever. That’s why I’m always blushing when you talk to me. But last night I was totally blushing because that stupid thing I said, and Chat Noir saw me and now he will tease me about it forever. And by the way, since yesterday I can’t think back to our kiss without blushing. So the situation now is that you make me blush, and Chat also makes me blush. Gosh, I use the word blush too much… So last night I couldn’t sleep at all because I was thinking about Chat and the kiss, and now I just want to forget everything that happened and sleep for a whole day…’_

But Marinette knew that she couldn’t really just yell all that to Adrien. Especially not a confession. Or that she is Ladybug.

So she just took a deep breath and said:

‘I’m okay… I was just up late studying…’

Adrien felt really awkward that after all the embarrassing things he had said, it turns out that she was just studying. (Which was a lie, so poor Adrien…)

‘Oh, I see…’

Fortunately, Marinette noticed that she made him feel embarrassed.

‘But, thank you for offering,’ she said quickly. ‘It made me very happy,’ she said with a smile.

Adrien didn’t know why but her lovely smiling face just made him even more embarrassed.

Marinette was indeed truly happy that Adrien considers her as a friend. She was still nervous talking to him but she was getting better at controlling her awkwardness.

‘Adrien, you too, if you want to talk about something I’m also here for you,’ she managed to say it without stuttering.

Adrien also felt the urge to tell that sweet girl, who is always so kind and understanding, everything that had been bothering him.

_‘Well, no one knows but secretly, I am Chat Noir. And I’ve been in love with Ladybug ever since we defeated our first villain. And I had the perfect plan to make her fall in love with me. I’m serious. Best plan ever. I even named it Operation Ladynoir. Cool, right? Ladynoir is our ship name. So everything should have gone perfectly, but it kind of backfired. Not the plan’s fault though. It was perfect. So I found out that Ladybug kissed someone before! Well, of course, it’s not that shocking considering that she’s also perfect but still. How come I didn’t know about it? I thought we were partners??? And while my heart was breaking into pieces she was even teasing me about it… And then she called that guy her soulmate! He can’t be her soulmate! I am her soulmate! We are both superheroes with a double life to lead. We totally complete each other! Like yin and yang. So she can’t go on and call some moron her soulmate! And also she said that I know him! But I was thinking about it all night but I still don’t know who she was talking about! And I can’t even talk about this to anyone because I have to keep my identity a secret. And my kwami, Plagg doesn’t care about things like my love life! So now I just really want to talk about my problems with you, Marinette, but I can’t. And also I started to feel a bit nervous around you somehow I don’t know why… I’m going crazy…’_

But instead of this he just simply said:

‘I was also just studying too late and couldn’t get enough sleep…’ Adrien said avoiding Marinette’s eyes.

Both of them wanted to say something but didn’t know what.

Knowing that the conversation was over they just went back to their seats with only one thing on their minds.

 

 

 

 

Finally getting some sleep.


End file.
